betiorfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Sikia Glove
' Aela'(志木グローブ,Shik-ia Gluove), , est le principal protagoniste du Manga Betior créée par Vincent Bayot. Elle est intronisée comme étant la princesse du royaume de Betior étant la plus forte du Manga. Aela pense qu'elle ne peut pas accomplir sa destinée ce qui bloque ses pouvoirs. Dans Betior, Aela parcourt la planète d'Eclairia à la recherche de sa mère disparue. Accompagnée de ses frères et sœur, Aela a une revanche à prendre sur le dieu des démons qui a longtemps fait semblent d'être son ami sous la forme d'un humain sans pouvoirs. Aela est très ami avec les reine du monde surtout avec Mizu la reine de la cités de Migalte (cités des eaux) et Kaze reine de la cités de Windia (cités des vents). Elle se fait facilement des amis masculins (il sont presque tous amoureux d'elle). Elle n'est jamais tombée amoureuse et voue une loyauté sans faille à son grands frère Lokia.thumb|400px|Sikia adopte le style vestimentaire futuriste qui lui va très bien les cheveux et les yeux montre qu'elle est en held sacred Biographie Enfance Aela était très renfermée. Enfant elle restait toujours toute seule, jusqu'au jour ou Sin entrât dans sa vie il était tellement gentil avec elle car au début, Sin mentait sur ses origine. Tout se qu'il voulait c'était la tuer. Cependant, elle ne le savais pas, elle croyait que Sin serait toujours la pour elle. Mais Sin l'a trahi en tuant son père. Prise de colère, elle scella la moitie du pouvoir de Sin sans le savoir. Le château fut détruit. Puis elle, sa sœur et ses frères s'installèrent chez le forgeron. On suppose que son éducation continua avec le forgeron pendant quatorze ans, même si on ne sais pas vraiment ce qui c'est passé. '14 ans plus tard' 14 ans plus tard, Aela, 18 ans, est l’élue destinée a battre Sin. Elle dit elle même que ce privilège ne doit pas lui revenir. Elle ne se bat qu'en cas d’extrême danger (Lokia estimant que son pouvoir est trop grand pour les petit combat) et ne parle que pour dire des chose sérieuse. Techniques Aela est le personnage le plus fort du manga malgré ses pouvoirs bloqué. Elle utilise plus fréquemment ses technique d'amour .Elle a des dons de prescience et n'abandonne jamais un combat (a part si c'est pour sauver un ami). Elle acquiert également une insensibilité contre les ultrasons lorsque Sin essaie de la tuer avec. Attaques standard Fire: Elle utilise le feu. burst of fire:Aela donne une série de coup de poing enflammé incantation ignite:des flamme haute comme un palais apparaisse burnt:boule de feu qui augmente de volume selon le nombre de fois qu'on l'utilise fire explosion:explosion de feu Aqua:Elle utilise l'eau flood:elle balance de l'eau qui étouffe son adversaire water slide: Aela balance une colonne d'eau sur son adversaire moist: elle mouille son adversaire et il ne peut plus tenir debout Wind:Elle utilise le vent Wind Break: Elle emprunte cette technique a Carla Caster se qui tranche l'air powerful storm:Elle lance une tornade fast wind:vent rapide qui paralyse son adversaire Thunder:Elle utilise le Tonnerre Thunder bursting:Aela lance des éclairs circulaire qui paralyse son adversaire Spear lightning:Elle lance une lance de tonnerre Purple lightning shot:Kaminari a apris cette technique dévastatrice a Aela. Elle consiste a donnez des coups de poing et des coups de pieds charger de foudre divine a la vitesse de la lumière. Aela améliora cette technique avec Required speed. Ballast:Elle utilise le métal Vegetable:Elle utilise les Plante Sabre de Venus Love:Elle lance des cœurs paralysant Arrow of love:Elle transforme son sabre en arc et lance des flèche de cœur paralysante Martial art of love:Elle se bat avec le sabre dans le fourreau Sequence of love:Elle donne un enchainement de coup de sabre Increased power of love venus:elle augmente sa puissance de son sabre Special issue of a mouvement :Tornado Venus:Elle lance une tornade de cœurs Venus, purify my oponnent: Dimension Venus:Elle utilise la dimension de venus Venus confers me all your power: ultimate Movement: Venus of the divine kingdom:Attaque ultime explosion 1km² Tenues et équipement de combat Required speed:Augmente sa rapidité(similaire a la vitesse de la lumière). Force required:Augmente sa force physique(similaire a 100fois la force d'Hercule). Required power:Augmente son pouvoir(similaire a un dieu). Held weapons:Tenue pour faire apparaître des armes. Required to cure:Tenue de guérison. guérie tout même les blessure mortel. Ses allié son aussi guérie. Required to increase the senses:augmente les six sens de Sikia. Keeping gods:tenue des dieux Sikia maîtrise tout les pouvoirs de son tatouage. Held imaginatively:Sikia obtient le pouvoir de l'imagination. Held in luck:Cette tenue donne de la chance au équipier de Sikia il on 90% de chance de gagner un combat ou de trouver des choses(chance au poker aussi). Keeping angels:Sikia se transforme en ange. Keeping demon:Sikia se transforme en démon. Held sacred:Sikia devient la déesse de l'univers. Holding of spirit:Sikia se transforme en fantôme. Elémentary bound:Sikia se transforme en l'élément qu'elle désire.thumb|206px|Sikia en tenue futuriste. Held invisibility:Sikia devient invisible personne ne peut sentir sa présence. Futuristic held:Les habits de Sikia se modifie selon l'endroit ou elle est. Keeping molecular modification:Sikia peut modifier son anatomie. Technique d'association Stars thunders: Sikia combine son éclair avec l'éclair divin de Lokia pour former une étoile qui se referme sur leur adversaire giant bonfire:Elle utilise sa technique de feu au maximum fusionner a l'attaque solaire de Julio pour former une étoile bleu. melody sharp:Sikia fait apparaître des sabre empoisonner que Rikia contrôle avec sa musique